This disclosure is related to a method and system for ground fault circuit interruption and in particular to producing an audible sound when a ground fault occurs in a circuit.
When a ground fault occurs in a circuit, existing ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCIs) will detect that the current is not flowing in the intended path in the circuit, and subsequently will interrupt the circuit to cut the power to the load. It is desirable to also notify the user of the circuit interruption when such a ground fault occurs. Some devices, such as smart self-test GFCIs made by some manufacturers, produce audible sounds in the event of ground fault. These devices commonly use an active buzzer that includes a built-in oscillator to drive the buzzer. However, an active buzzer is generally prone to high-operating temperatures, and it may be easily damaged due to temperature rise in the circuit associated with ground fault. This patent disclosure addresses the above-described issues and/or other issues.